gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Groot
Groot is a humanoid tree-like Gr/Fighting Pokémon from Generation MCMLXIV, and a highly requested newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Clified as the Flora Colossus Pokémon, Groot is the Gr-type starter in Pokémon Left and Pokémon Right and their sequels Pokémon Left-of-Center and Pokémon Right-of-Center, and is the fully-evolved form of Dancing Baby Groot. Its best known appearance was in a prior Nintendo crossover movie, Guardians of the Galaxy, which also featured brand-new Star Fox character Rocket Raccoon. Its early-bird cameo in that movie helped boost its popularity, and it became the most popular Pokémon of Generation MCMLXIV - even more than Hodor. Like most Pokémon, Groot's vocabulary almost completely consists of its own name, but similar to Tepig (who says "Tepiiiiig~ oink"), it makes other noises - "I" and "am" - which it always precedes its name with. Groot supporters attest that it would complete a Gr/Fire/Water starter triangle with Charizard and Greninja. They claim that Groot is a more relevant choice than Sceptile and that it would compliment Rocket Raccoon nicely if he were to make it in too. Partial Moveset *'Neutral B: Spiky Shield' - This attack can either be used immediately or charged up. When B is tapped, Groot creates a spiky wooden shield in front of it out of its arms that repels attacks. When B is held down and released, Groot creates a much larger cocoon-like shield that surrounds it completely. *'Side B: Hammer Arm' - Groot extends its arms and swings them in front of itself, pounding the ground afterwards. *'Up B: Vine Whip' - Similar to Ivysaur's up special, Groot extends its arms to attack foes or reach onto platforms above it. *'Down B: Ingrain' - Groot plants roots from its feet into the ground and becomes immobile. While B is held down, it heals damage; as soon as B is released, Groot's roots retract and it becomes mobile again. *'Final Smash: Growth' - Groot yells "I! AM! GROOT!" as it grows giant, increasing its attack strength and weight drastically. *'Taunts:' ** Up: Groot faces the camera and produces a flower from its hand. ** Side: Groot releases glowing spores into the sky from its hand. ** Down: Groot says "I am Groot" in a flustered tone and does a facepalm. *'Victory Taunts:' ** Groot does a battle cry of "I AM GROOT!" in unison with the announcer (similar to Greninja) and pounds its chest. ** Groot says "We... are... Groot" and covers itself in a wooden cocoon. ** Groot, as Dancing Baby Groot in a pot, does a victory dance to the tune of the Pokémon victory theme. Known Supporters *Svedeesh Cheff *Kikoman589 *Yoshi2010, although he is rumoured to actually BE Groot. Known Haters *Adumigan - He is a DC fanboy. Trivia * Not to be confused with Groose. * Groot is voiced by the one and only Vin Diesel. This made it awesome enough for people not to complain about it recycling Chesnaught's typing. * A small number of fans argue that other Generation MCMLXIV Pokémon, such as Hodor and Timmy, are more deserving than Groot. Aflac Duck is also popular, though just like Mewtwo, some fans specifically want the original Aflac Duck in the game and would be offended if the poorly-written "new" Aflac Duck got in instead. * MEGA SPOILER ALERT: Groot isn't an actual Pokémon. * I am Groot. * I am Groot * I am Groot. * We... are... Groot. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Gr Types Category:Fighting Types Category:Generation VIII